koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Conquest
Pokémon Plus Nobunaga no Yabou (ポケモン+(プラス)ノブナガの野望) is a formal crossover title with Nintendo and Koei, a combination of the Pokémon and Nobunaga's Ambition franchises. The first crossover between the two companies was the Nazo no Murasamejō Mode in Samurai Warriors 3. Although new character designs will be included for this title, select characters will use altered outfits from Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends. It is the first game of its genre for the Pokémon franchise. The producer is excited to work on a Nobunaga's Ambition title since the series is one of the reasons why he joined the company. He hopes to create a product that can be enjoyed by Pokémon and historical simulation fans alike. He said he would prefer to target a younger audience with this title. Both the presidents (Tsunekazu Ishikawa and Youichi Erikawa) are fans of the respective franchises mentioned in the game's title so they think a collaboration between the two was an inevitable dream for them. The Samurai Warriors character designs were used for simple identification and to appeal to the Warriors fanbase. Their overall goal for the project is to create an easy-to-play strategy game that could appeal to anyone new to either franchise. People who pre-order the title will receive a rare Nobunaga Black Rayquaza card. Story The setting is a land at war called Ranse which resembles Japan during the Warring States period. In this world there are seventeen countries ruled by mystical castles. The protagonist can conquer them to unite the castles. If he/she is successful, a mysterious legend can be made a reality. Gameplay The main goal of this game is to gradually capture every province and unite the country under the protagonist's control. Methods of accomplishing this varies between two main phases: the unification stage and the battle stages. Unification stages borrows elements found in Nobunaga's Ambition. The player commands a plot of land on a stylized map of Japan and plan their party's movements carefully. Player avatars can gradually build their compatibility, or a "Link", with a Pokémon of their choice to change their strengths in battle. A Pokémon which reaches 100% Link with a character becomes the character's Best Link Pokémon. Evolution stages for Pokémon are still in this title; similarly, characters can also change their appearance based on whether they have performed a Best Link with their Pokémon partner. When an opposing party challenges the protagonist, a story event and then a battle begins. The battle screen takes place on a 2D square grid with characters ordering their Pokémon to fight against one another. A maximum of six generals/Pokémon can fight for each side within a single battle. Characters can perform strategies or skills, called "Bushou Power", to help their Pokémon in the field. Pokémon special abilities and elemental weaknesses found within the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Elemental_type Pokémon series] remain the same (e.g: Fire strong against Ice, Flying immune to Ground, and so on). Special abilities can be used in a variety of ways to obtain a new advantage in the field. Group attacks require planning to use since they can harm both ally and enemy units. Stage gimmicks, treasures, and other bonuses can be found in specific spots in the field. The game is compatible with Nintendo 3DS users so it can be freely used on either console. Over 200 different Pokémon will be in this title, primarily featuring popular monsters from alternating generations. While the game is primarily a one-player experience, players can trade Pokémon with one other player to complete their collection or to stage battles with their Pokémon. Downloadable bonus scenarios are also scheduled to be made available. These episodes allow players to recruit the Samurai Warriors characters. Modes Main Scenario Original story mode focusing on the protagonist's adventure. Free Scenario Other stories not devoted to main story. More scenarios can be unlocked after completing the game's main story mode. According to developers, this mode will take more game time to complete than the main story. Characters Bushou Leaders own their own country and Pokémon partners throughout the game. Players control an original male or female protagonist. Character names are written in katakana as opposed to hirakana or kanji. Bushou Leaders Other characters Related Media Pre-ordering this title from Tokyo's Pokémon Center rewards buyers with an exclusive postcard set. Other merchandise planned for the title can be seen at Gamecity Shopping, Animate, or at Pokémon Centers throughout Japan. A guidebook, visual book, and an in-depth guidebook will be published by Gamecity. The game was presented at the Pokémon booth in Jisedai World Hobby Fair '12 Winter. It was also at Game no Dengeki Kansha Matsuri. A live broadcast for the game was be hosted by company representatives on January 19th 1:30 PM (JST). It could be watched online on Niconico Live or at Ustream. The idol and model Akina Minami appeared on stage cosplayed as Oichi holding a Jigglypuff doll at the end of the event to chat about her thoughts for the title. People who attended the event in person could obtain figurines of Nobunaga and Mitsuhide. Another live broadcast was scheduled the same day on NicoNico Live's program Game no Jikan. Osamu Sanshi, the game's director, was present for comments. Starting on March 17th, players of Pokémon White or Pokémon Black can obtain Nobunaga's Black Rayquaza in Japan. Additionally a Black Rayquaza merchandise campaign is being held at Japan's Pokémon Centers in March through April. Consumers who purchase this week's Famitsu issue can obtain a password to unlock Emolga and Croagunk in their game. A display contest for this title is being held with retail stores. Contestants can take a photograph of their displays and will be judged based on their creativity and originality in their presentation. Consumers can enjoy these displays during March. Nico Nico Seiga will be hosting an original six-part comic adaptation of the game called Pokémon Plus Nobunaga no Yabou ~Ranse Iroemaki~. It's a sub-story featuring Oichi and the other characters with their beginning Pokémon. The comic will be illustrated by Nanatsu Muronchi and will begin on March 16th; it will update every week on Friday. Gallery Hero-pokenobu.jpg|Male protagonist Heroine-pokenobu.jpg|Female protagonist External Links *Official Japanese website *Bulbapedia article *Four minute "How to Fight" video at Pokémon Company youtube channel *February 22nd Nintendo Direct video __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games